A Far Out Chan Clan Christmas
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: It's now Christmas time and the Chan family has two cases to solve, but while their dad & stepmother help the police, Scooter & Mimi must figure out what to get each other as gifts! Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Tough Case Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera. **

** A Tough Case Part 1**

** One day after the ten Chan children came home from school to find their father and stepmother talking to Lieutenant Morris in the living room.**

** "And, you were saying that your amethyst wedding ring was stolen last night, Mrs. Chan?" Lieutenant Morris asked in amazement.**

** "That's right, they broke into Charlie's & my bedroom and **_**immediately**_** swiped my wedding ring!" Mrs. Chan wept.**

** The ten children ran off to the safety of their new attic.**

** "I don't believe this," Scooter shouted. "somebody broke in and stole Mom's wedding ring!"**

** Scooter & Mimi were the only members of the Chan family who called their stepmother "Mom".**

** Anne took off her bracelet and sighed sadly, "Mom." she said.**

** Alan put his left hand upon Anne's right shoulder, "I know how you feel, Anne, I miss Mom too." he said.**

** "Alan!" Anne sobbed bitterly.**

** As he saw Anne hugging Alan tightly, a thought struck Scooter's mind.**

_**Oh no**_**, Scooter thought. **_**what am I going to get Mimi for a Christmas present**_**?**

** That night at bedtime, Flip heard someone knocking hard on his bedroom door.**


	2. A Tough Case Part 2

** A Tough Case Part 2**

** Flip had just put on his pajama top and was taking his hat off, "Come in!" he called.**

** Scooter entered Flip's bedroom, "Chief, I **_**need**_** your help with something." he said to Flip.**

** "What is it that you need my help with?" Flip asked Scooter with a tired yawn.**

** "I'd like to get a nice gift for Mimi for Christmas," Scooter said to Flip. "but I don't know what she likes! What am I going to do?"**

** Flip began rubbing his eyes, "I'll show you what I am going to give to Nancy this year for Christmas." he said to Scooter.**

** In a few minutes, Flip came out of his closet carrying a funny shaped wrapped package.**

** "What is that?" Scooter asked Flip.**

** "Don't tell her, Scooter," Flip said. "but I got Nancy a new art easel for Christmas."**

** "Nancy will love it, Flip," Scooter exclaimed "I just **_**know**_** she will! Though, what am I going to get for Mimi?"**

** "Well," Flip asked Scooter. "what does Mimi like?"**

** "It doesn't take a detective to solve this mystery, Chief," Scooter said to Flip. "Mimi **_**loves**_** animals! If she didn't want to be a detective, she'd want to be a veterinarian when she grows up!"**

** "Well, there's your answer! Go ahead and get Mimi a stuffed animal for Christmas," Flip said to Scooter. "now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep."**

** Once Scooter left Flip's bedroom, a thought struck his mind.**

_**But**_**, **_**what sort of stuffed animal do I want to get for Mimi for Christmas**_**? Scooter thought sourly.**

** That same night, Nancy heard someone knocking hard on her bedroom door.**

** Nancy had just put on her nightgown and was taking her hairbow & ponytail out of her hair, "Come in!" she called.**

** Mimi entered Nancy's bedroom, "I **_**need**_** your help with something." she said to Nancy.**

** "What is it that you need my help with?" Nancy asked Mimi with a tired yawn.**

** "I'd like to get a nice gift for Scooter for Christmas," Mimi said to Nancy. "but I don't know what he likes! What am I going to do?"**

** Nancy began rubbing her eyes, "I'll show you what I am going to give to Flip this year for Christmas." she said to Mimi.**

** In a few minutes, Nancy came out of her closet carrying a square shaped box that hadn't been wrapped yet.**

** "What is that?" Mimi asked Nancy.**

** "Don't tell him, Mimi," Nancy said. "but I got Flip a new detective novel for Christmas."**

** "Flip will love it, Nancy," Mimi exclaimed "I just **_**know**_** he will! Though, what am I going to get for Scooter?"**

** "Well," Nancy asked Mimi. "what does Scooter like?"**

** "It doesn't take a detective to solve this mystery," Mimi said to Nancy. "Scooter **_**loves**_** comic booka! If he didn't want to be a detective, he'd want to be a comic book author when he grows up!"**

** "Well, there's your answer! Go ahead and get Scooter a comic book for Christmas," Nancy said to Mimi. "now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep."**

** Once Mimi left Nancy's bedroom, a thought struck her mind.**

_**But**_**, **_**what sort of comic book do I want to get for Scooter for Christmas**_**? Mimi thought sourly.**

** Mimi & Scooter silently walked back to their own bedrooms to get so well deserved shut eye for the very next morning.**


	3. A Tough Case Part 3

**A Tough Case Part 3**

** Alan was busy tinkering with the new invention he was making for his father for Christmas in the garage, when his exhaustion **_**finally**_** began to catch up with him.**

** "Oh man," Alan yawned. "the last time I felt **_**this**_** sleepy was when I ran lines with Trudy for the school play."**

** Trudy Goldstein was a classmate of Anne & Alan's who put valerian root into Alan's beverage, thus, causing the young detective to fall **_**fast**_** asleep.**

** Alan suddenly began to have a **_**horrendous**_** memory.**

** Within Alan's memory, it was ****a few months back at Winston Prep Academy on the high school level of the building, Jasmine **_**finally**_** got to the boys' gym locker room, she saw that her precious Alan was being kissed by none other than Trudy.**

_**Oh Ali**_**, Jasmine thought feeling betrayed. **_**my Prince Ali**_**... **_**why would you do that**_**? **_**Why would you of all people kiss Trudy like that**_**?**

**An **_**extremely**_** hurt Jasmine just ran from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her.**

**Alan saw Jasmine running off toward the class lockers, "Jasmine wait!" he called out.**

**"Would you like to run lines after school at my place?" Trudy asked Alan distracting him from running after Jasmine.**

**The bell rang signaling for classes to begin.**

**"Sure thing... See you tonight," Alan said to Trudy. "I have to go to sewing class now anyway."**

**That evening at the Chan mansion, Alan was wearing a magenta tank top, red sports shorts with one white stripe going down each leg, a gold medallion around his neck, & a pair of red flip flops on his feet.**

**"Where are you going Alan?" Tom asked curiously.**

**"Over to Trudy's house," Alan answered Tom. "we are going to run lines, so please don't wait up for me!"**

**"Sure thing Alan." Rosa said.**

**Alan just then opened the front door to find Jasmine standing in the doorway in a purple tank top, a pair of denim blue jeans, white socks, & red sneakers with white sports stripes.**

**"Hello Jasmine." Alan said hurriedly.**

**"Hello Ali Dearest." Jasmine said.**

**"I have to go now Jasmine!" Alan said still in a hurried voice.**

**"But Ali," Jasmine began. "I saw Trudy kissing..."**

**"No time to explain Jasmine," Alan said hurriedly. "I'm late enough as it is!"**

**"But... but... but Ali..." Jasmine stammered.**

**"Later Jasmine." Alan said hurriedly getting into Trudy's limousine to go to her mansion.**

_**Good bye Ali**_**, Jasmine thought tears streaming down her cheeks now. **_**I only hope that you're happy with the choice you have made**_**.**

** Anne now noticed Jasmine** _**still**_ **standing outside the front door.**

**"Jasmine," Anne asked kindly. "what's wrong?"**

**"Ali left me here alone!" Jasmine sobbed bitterly to Anne.**

**Anne then led Jasmine into the parlor where it was nice & warm with the rest of the Chan family.**

**"Here Jasmine," Anne said. "sit in the chair Alan usually sits in by the fire."**

**"I can't believe what a classic** _**jerk**_ **my brother is being," Suzie stated to Jasmine. "oh... I am** _**truly**_ **sorry!"**

**"Don't worry about him so much," Nancy advised Jasmine. "forget about love... just forget all about Alan!"**

**"That is so right Jasmine... Just forget that you had** _**ever**_ **met our brother!" Mimi advised.**

**"Mimi," Anne scolded. "Nancy!"**

**"So sorry Anne." Mimi said.**

**"**_**Really**_ **extra super sorry!" Nancy told Anne.**

**James entered the living room from the downstairs restaurant where he worked as a waiter during evening hours as well as weekends as Anne's twin telepathy went off.**

**"Oh bad news!" Anne exclaimed.**

**"What is it Sheila?" James asked Anne frantically.**

**"Wham bam James," Anne exclaimed. "Tiger is in a jam!"**

**"What do you mean?" James asked Anne.**

**"No time to explain my situation as of right now!" Anne answered James frantically.**

**Anne went over to the coat rack & put her windbreaker on quite quickly.**

**"Sheila wait!" James called out to Anne.**

**"I have no time to waste right now James," Anne gasped. "Trudy is about to spike Alan's beverage with something! I know it! I can** _**feel**_ **it!"**

**Anne was now noticing that James was putting his own windbreaker on.**

**"I'm coming with you!" James called out after Anne.**

**Jasmine already was putting on her own jacket, "Don't forget me! I'm coming too! Besides... Trudy cheated so that she could play the princess opposite my Ali who plays the part of the prince!" she exclaimed.**

**"What Jasmine!" Anne & James both exclaimed.**

**"It's true," Jasmine confessed to Anne. "you were supposed to be **_**my**_** understudy **_**not**_** Trudy's!"**

**Henry, Stanley, & the other Chan children ran into the entrance hall to see that Anne, Jasmine, & James all had their jackets on.**

**"What is the meaning of all of this?" Stanley asked Anne.**

**"I don't have time to explain right now," Anne told Stanley urgently. "my twin telepathy went off again!"**

**"You simply cannot mean that..." Stanley began as Anne cut him off.**

**"That's right Stanley," Anne said gravely. "this is a **_**highly**_** serious matter!"**

**"What is the matter Anne?" Henry asked.**

**"To make the situation easier for you," Anne told Henry. "I need a ride over to the Goldstein estate! Will you be so kind as to drive me over there in the Chan van?"**

**"Sure thing." Henry said.**

**"You're the best!" Anne said to Henry as the other Chan children put their jackets on.**

**"Hey," Scooter asked his older siblings. "may Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & I all go with you?"**

**"No way!" Suzie answered Scooter.**

**"But why?" Mimi whined.**

**"Because I said so." Suzie answered Mimi.**

**"You never let us have any fun!" Nancy complained.**

**"Older sister," Suzie told Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter. "comes with the territory! Only James, Jasmine, Henry, Stanley, Anne, Tom, & I will be going to the Goldstein mansion."**

**While on their way to the Goldstein mansion in the Chan van, Tom had a nagging question on his mind for Anne.**

**"Anne?" Tom asked.**

**"Yes Tom," Anne answered with a question of her own. "what is it?"**

**"What did your twin telepathy tell you that Trudy was going to put into Alan's beverage anyhow?" Tom asked Anne fearfully.**

**"Something called Valerian root," Anne answered Tom. "why do you ask?"**

**"Valerian root! Oh no," Tom exclaimed. "to the Goldstein mansion Henry! And **_**step on it**_**!"**

**"You got it Tom!" Henry called out.**

**"I'll give us a good cover," Anne said. "so Trudy won't know we're detectives who have come to rescue Alan."**

**Anne hit a good Chan plan, she hit the newest plan that Alan had invented which turned the Chan van into a music group's tour bus.**

**"Splendid job Anne," Stanley said. "why you are even better than me when it comes to giving us cover!"**

**"Thanks Stanley." Anne said.**

**When they arrived at the Goldstein mansion, Anne & Jasmine saw Alan & Trudy rehearsing their lines.**

**Alan began coughing violently.**

**"Are you all right?" Trudy asked Alan.**

**"Just a bit thirsty." Alan answered Trudy.**

**"I shall be right back then." Trudy said to Alan kissing him tenderly upon the lips.**

**"See you then." Alan Chan said to Trudy with a far away sounding sigh.**

**While still waiting outside, Anne couldn't take the endless waiting any longer.**

**"That's it," Anne said impatiently. "I'm going in there!"**

**"But Anne..." Henry began.**

**"I'm not going to stand around here anymore Henry," Anne exclaimed. "Alan is the only twin brother I will ever have! And right now... he is in **_**terrible**_** danger!"**

**But by the time she got inside Anne knew she was too late, for Alan was now sleeping like a baby.**

** Alan **_**suddenly**_** came out of his memory.**

** "All I know is, I don't want to end up in a siesta like **_**that**_** again!" Alan exclaimed.**

** Over in her bedroom, Anne was wrapping the new tool kit that she got for Alan for Christmas, when she suddenly began to have a **_**horrendous**_** memory.**

** Within Anne's memory, it was ****a few months back at Winston Prep Academy on the high school level of the building, Alan & Anne were getting their sewing books out of their lockers when Alan noticed that Tom was having trouble getting the boys gym locker room for the high school level boys open because he had his least favorite subject which was physical education during first period, the exact same period that his twin siblings were having their least favorite subject in school which was sewing.**

** "I will be right back Annie." Alan said.**

** "What are you going to do?" Anne asked Alan.**

** "I am simply going to help Tom get to his gym locker." Alan answered Anne.**

** "Okay Tiger." Anne said to Alan gently.**

** While Alan was helping Tom, Jasmine Knight, the new girl to Winston Prep Academy as well as Anne's best friend came over to Alan & Anne's lockers.**

** Like Anne & Suzie (even though Suzie was a junior,) Jasmine was on the high school safety patrol, like Alan & Tom (even though Tom Chan was a freshman,) she was in the science club, and like Suzie & Trudy, Jasmine was on the cheerleading squad (however Suzie Chan was the captain.)**

** But Jasmine wasn't as beautiful as either Suzie or Trudy who were also the most popular girls in the entire high school.**

** "Hi Anne," Jasmine asked. "is Ali around?"**

** "He is helping Tom with the boys' gym locker room door." Anne answered Jasmine.**

** "Thanks Anne!" Jasmine answered.**

** When Jasmine **_**finally**_** got to the boys' gym locker room, she saw that her precious Alan was being kissed by none other than Trudy.**

_**Oh Ali**_**, Jasmine thought feeling betrayed. **_**my Prince Ali**_**... **_**why would you do that**_**? **_**Why would you of all people kiss Trudy like that**_**?**

**An **_**extremely**_** hurt Jasmine just ran from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her.**

**Alan saw Jasmine running off toward the class lockers, "Jasmine wait!" he called out.**

**"Would you like to run lines after school at my place?" Trudy asked Alan distracting him from running after Jasmine.**

**The bell rang signaling for classes to begin.**

**"Sure thing... See you tonight," Alan said to Trudy. "I have to go to sewing class now anyway."**

**That evening at the Chan mansion, Alan was wearing a magenta tank top, red sports shorts with one white stripe going down each leg, a gold medallion around his neck, & a pair of red flip flops on his feet.**

**"Where are you going Alan?" Tom asked curiously.**

**"Over to Trudy's house," Alan answered Tom. "we are going to run lines, so please don't wait up for me!"**

**"Sure thing Alan." Rosa said.**

**Alan just then opened the front door to find Jasmine standing in the doorway in a purple tank top, a pair of denim blue jeans, white socks, & red sneakers with white sports stripes.**

**"Hello Jasmine." Alan said hurriedly.**

**"Hello Ali Dearest." Jasmine said.**

**"I have to go now Jasmine!" Alan said still in a hurried voice.**

**"But Ali," Jasmine began. "I saw Trudy kissing..."**

**"No time to explain Jasmine," Alan said hurriedly. "I'm late enough as it is!"**

**"But... but... but Ali..." Jasmine stammered.**

**"Later Jasmine." Alan said hurriedly getting into Trudy's limousine to go to her mansion.**

_**Good bye Ali**_**, Jasmine thought tears streaming down her cheeks now. **_**I only hope that you're happy with the choice you have made**_**.**

** Anne now noticed Jasmine** _**still**_ **standing outside the front door.**

**"Jasmine," Anne asked kindly. "what's wrong?"**

**"Ali left me here alone!" Jasmine sobbed bitterly to Anne.**

**Anne then led Jasmine into the parlor where it was nice & warm with the rest of the Chan family.**

**"Here Jasmine," Anne said. "sit in the chair Alan usually sits in by the fire."**

**"I can't believe what a classic** _**jerk**_ **my brother is being," Suzie stated to Jasmine. "oh... I am** _**truly**_ **sorry!"**

**"Don't worry about him so much," Nancy advised Jasmine. "forget about love... just forget all about Alan!"**

**"That is so right Jasmine... Just forget that you had** _**ever**_ **met our brother!" Mimi advised.**

**"Mimi," Anne scolded. "Nancy!"**

**"So sorry Anne." Mimi said.**

**"**_**Really**_ **extra super sorry!" Nancy told Anne.**

**James entered the living room from the downstairs restaurant where he worked as a waiter during evening hours as well as weekends as Anne's twin telepathy went off.**

**"Oh bad news!" Anne exclaimed.**

**"What is it Sheila?" James asked Anne frantically.**

**"Wham bam James," Anne exclaimed. "Tiger is in a jam!"**

**"What do you mean?" James asked Anne.**

**"No time to explain my situation as of right now!" Anne answered James frantically.**

**Anne went over to the coat rack & put her windbreaker on quite quickly.**

**"Sheila wait!" James called out to Anne.**

**"I have no time to waste right now James," Anne gasped. "Trudy is about to spike Alan's beverage with something! I know it! I can** _**feel**_ **it!"**

**Anne was now noticing that James was putting his own windbreaker on.**

**"I'm coming with you!" James called out after Anne.**

**Jasmine already was putting on her own jacket, "Don't forget me! I'm coming too! Besides... Trudy cheated so that she could play the princess opposite my Ali who plays the part of the prince!" she exclaimed.**

**"What Jasmine!" Anne & James both exclaimed.**

**"It's true," Jasmine confessed to Anne. "you were supposed to be my understudy not Trudy's!"**

**Henry, Stanley, & the other Chan children ran into the entrance hall to see that Anne, Jasmine, & James all had their jackets on.**

**"What is the meaning of all of this?" Stanley asked Anne.**

**"I don't have time to explain right now," Anne told Stanley urgently. "my twin telepathy went off again!"**

**"You simply cannot mean that..." Stanley began as Anne cut him off.**

**"That's right Stanley," Anne said gravely. "this is a **_**highly**_** serious matter!"**

**"What is the matter Anne?" Henry asked.**

**"To make the situation easier for you," Anne told Henry. "I need a ride over to the Goldstein estate! Will you be so kind as to drive me over there in the Chan van?"**

**"Sure thing." Henry said.**

**"You're the best!" Anne said to Henry as the other Chan children put their jackets on.**

**"Hey," Scooter asked his older siblings. "may Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & I all go with you?"**

**"No way!" Suzie answered Scooter.**

**"But why?" Mimi whined.**

**"Because I said so." Suzie answered Mimi.**

**"You never let us have any fun!" Nancy complained.**

**"Older sister," Suzie told Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter. "comes with the territory! Only James, Jasmine, Henry, Stanley, Anne, Tom, & I will be going to the Goldstein mansion."**

**While on their way to the Goldstein mansion in the Chan van, Tom had a nagging question on his mind for Anne.**

**"Anne?" Tom asked.**

**"Yes Tom," Anne answered with a question of her own. "what is it?"**

**"What did your twin telepathy tell you that Trudy was going to put into Alan's beverage anyhow?" Tom asked Anne fearfully.**

**"Something called Valerian root," Anne answered Tom. "why do you ask?"**

**"Valerian root! Oh no," Tom exclaimed. "to the Goldstein mansion Henry! And **_**step on it**_**!"**

**"You got it Tom!" Henry called out.**

**"I'll give us a good cover," Anne said. "so Trudy won't know we're detectives who have come to rescue Alan."**

**Anne hit a good Chan plan, she hit the newest plan that Alan had invented which turned the Chan van into a music group's tour bus.**

**"Splendid job Anne," Stanley said. "why you are even better than me when it comes to giving us cover!"**

**"Thanks Stanley." Anne said.**

**When they arrived at the Goldstein mansion, Anne & Jasmine saw Alan & Trudy rehearsing their lines.**

**Alan began coughing violently.**

**"Are you all right?" Trudy asked Alan.**

**"Just a bit thirsty." Alan answered Trudy.**

**"I shall be right back then." Trudy said to Alan kissing him tenderly upon the lips.**

**"See you then." Alan Chan said to Trudy with a far away sounding sigh.**

**While still waiting outside, Anne couldn't take the endless waiting any longer.**

**"That's it," Anne said impatiently. "I'm going in there!"**

**"But Anne..." Henry began.**

**"I'm not going to stand around here anymore Henry," Anne exclaimed. "Alan is the only twin brother I will ever have! And right now... he is in **_**terrible**_** danger!"**

**But by the time she got inside Anne knew she was too late, for Alan was now sleeping like a baby.**

** Anne **_**suddenly**_** came out of her memory.**

_**Oh my gosh**_**, Anne thought. **_**I have got to go check up on Alan**_**!**


	4. Anne's Investigation

** Anne's Investigation**

** Anne went straight across the hall to Alan's bedroom.**

** Anne quickly knocked on her twin brother's door.**

** "Alan, are you in there sleeping," Anne called out. "it **_**is**_** late, Buddy!"**

** Anne continued to knock on Alan's bedroom, though, all of her knocking awoke Tom who slept in the bedroom next door to Alan's.**

** "What is going on here, Anne? We have school tomorrow!" Tom said.**

** Anne could tell that Tom was grouchy, he was a light sleeper.**

** "Sorry to wake you, Tom," Anne explained. "and we don't have school until **_**after**_** Christmas vacation is over!"**

** "That's right, now, if you don't mind," Tom said to Anne irritably. "I need my rest if I am **_**ever**_** going to find the **_**perfect**_** Christmas present for Pop & Rosa! So, please pester someone else!"**

** Tom slammed his bedroom door **_**hard**_** in Anne's face.**

** "Fine," Anne mumbled to Tom under her breath. "have it your way, Grouchpuss!"**

** Anne quickly knocked on Suzie's bedroom door, she slept next door to Anne.**

** Suzie came out of her bedroom, "What is going on here, Anne?" she asked.**

** "Alan is not in his room, Suzie," Anne explained. "he is absolutely **_**nowhere**_** to be found, **_**please**_** will you help me look for him?"**

** "But of course." Suzie said to her frantic sister.**

** When the two girls found Alan in the garage, they found him fast asleep with a flat head screwdriver in his right hand.**

** Alan's heavy sighs were **_**really**_** worrying Suzie & Anne.**

** James Louis, Anne's boyfriend and Mrs. Chan's employee who slept in the small bedroom just off the garage, came out when he heard Anne & Suzie's worried conversation.**

** "Whatever is the matter, Sheila?" James asked a **_**very worried**_** Anne.**

** "It is Alan, James," Anne said frantically. "he must have fallen asleep while tinkering!"**

** "I see he fell asleep with a screwdriver in his hand, **_**very**_** dangerous!" James said.**

** James then & there took the screwdriver from Alan who was **_**still**_** sleeping deeply.**

** "James?" Suzie requested.**

** "Yes, Suzie?" James answered.**

** "Could you please wake Henry and bring him down here," Suzie requested to James. "he is the **_**only**_** one who is physically strong enough to carry Alan on his back."**

** "That much I can do, wait here with him," James said to Suzie & Anne. "I'll be right back."**

** James then made a mad dash up the stairs to the eldest Chan child's bedroom.**


	5. Henry To The Rescue

** Henry To The Rescue**

** James walked straight up the stairs from the garage to Henry's bedroom and knocked on the door.**

** Henry opened his bedroom door, "James, what's the matter?" he asked feeling confused.**

** "It's **_**important**_**, Mate," James said urgently to Henry. "that brother of yours needs help, and **_**right away**_** I would like to add!"**

** "Which one, James," Henry asked. "I do have **_**five**_** brothers after all."**

** "The inventor." James answered Henry.**

** "Oh dear! You mean Alan, he must have fallen asleep in the garage doing his inventing again," Henry said to James out of fright. "does he need to be carried back to his bed?"**

** "I'm afraid so, Mate, this is **_**anything**_** but bonzer because he **_**won**_**'**_**t**_** wake up!" James said to Henry.**

** "Okay," Henry said to James. "I'm on my way."**

** Henry & James ran back to the garage where Alan still slept.**

** Back in the garage, Alan still had his eyes closed as his head was now resting on Suzie's left shoulder.**

** "Must finish this gift for Pop." Alan said in his sleep with a slight yawn.**

** Suzie's right shoulder was cramping now, "Where are James & Henry?" she asked in pain.**

** "I'm sure they will be along soon." Anne said to Suzie gently.**

** Alan yawned & sighed again.**

** "Must finish this gift for Pop." Alan said in his sleep again.**

** Before too long, Henry & James came into the garage.**

** James assisted Henry by putting Alan upon his back.**

** "HEY, HENRY," Alan grubled furiously in his sleep. "I AM **_**NEITHER**_** A SMALL FRY **_**NOR**_** AM I DISABLED!"**

** "Now, Alan," Henry said gently. "this is for your own good."**

** "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Alan yelled furiously still sleeping.**

** "You are turning into a zombie because of your **_**awful**_** sleeping habits lately." Henry answered Alan with a laugh.**

** "HEY, HENRY," Alan grubled furiously in his sleep again. "I CAN'T HELP MY SLEEP TALKING!"**


	6. A Song For Alan Part 1

** A Song For Alan Part 1**

** A little while later, Anne, Suzie, James, & Henry were in Alan's bedroom where Henry set Alan in his bed and tucked him in.**

** Alan sighed in his sleep.**

** "Rest easy, Alan." Henry whispered.**

** Alan began tossing & turning restlessly.**

** "Yikes," Alan called out in terror within sleep. "help me!"**

** "Uh-oh," Suzie & James shouted in unison. "nightmare alert! Henry, do something!"**

** "I'm on it." Henry whispered to Suzie & James.**

** Henry acted quickly and rubbed Alan's neck, shoulders, and back.**

** Alan sighed again.**

** "Rest easy now, Alan," Anne whispered gently fluffing Alan's pillows. "rest easy."**


	7. A Song For Alan Part 2

** A Song For Alan Part 2**

** Alan began tossing & turning restlessly once again.**

** "Yikes," Alan called out in terror within sleep. "help me!"**

** "Uh-oh," Henry whispered. "another nightmare alert! Suzie, it's your turn to do something for Alan!"**

** Alan began to open his brown eyes.**

** "Where am I," Alan asked out of fright. "where am I?"**

** "You are back in your bedroom, Alan Mate." James answered.**

** "How did I get here?" Alan asked out of fear.**

** "Henry had to carry you." Anne explained to Alan.**

** "I **_**DON**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE YOU, HENRY," Alan said furiously. "I AM **_**NEITHER**_** A SMALL FRY **_**NOR**_** AM I DISABLED!"**

** "Suzie, Alan **_**really**_** needs to calm down," Henry said. "so, please, make him some of your special chamomile tea!"**

** "Right, Henry, I'll go and do that." Suzie said.**

** Suzie just then went to the kitchen to prepare some of her special chamomile tea just for Alan to help him calm down and sleep.**

** "Cheetah?" Alan asked Anne.**

** "Yes, Alan," Anne answered kindly. "what is your request?"**


	8. A Song For Alan Part 3

** A Song For Alan Part 3**

** "You know what my request is, Annie," Alan laughed ending up yawning. "now, will you **_**please**_** fulfill it?"**

** "Patience is a virtue, and yes, I will sing to you... with James's help that is." Anne said.**

** Anne & James cleared their throats and prepared to sing to Alan.**

** But before they could sing even **_**one**_** note, Anne & James saw Suzie coming back into Alan's bedroom with a cup of her special chamomile tea.**

** "Not so fast you two," Suzie said firmly to Anne & James handing Alan his teacup. "here's your tea, Alan."**

** Alan took his teacup from Suzie, "Thanks, now, I am ready to be sung to." Alan yawned now feeling **_**extremely**_** exhausted.**

** Anne & James cleared their throats and began to sing to Alan.**

**Anne & James: **_**Kum bay ya**_**, **_**my Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Kum bay ya**_**, **_**the Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Kum bay ya**_**, **_**my Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s laughing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s laughing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s laughing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s crying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s crying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s crying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s praying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s praying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s praying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s singing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s singing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** Someone**_**'**_**s singing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_** O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**.**

** A few minutes after Alan finished his tea and heard Anne & James singing to him, he fell fast asleep once again.**

** The very next morning after a good night's rest, the Chan children awoke to the sight of something white outside each of their bedroom windows.**


	9. The Jewel Thief Caught

** The Jewel Thief Caught**

** Richard, the butler was shoveling snow off the front walk so Charlie & Rosa could go with Lieutenant Morris to try to solve this mystery.**

** Alan was still in his bedroom wearing his pajamas wrapped up in his down blanket as he heard a knock upon his door.**

** "Come in, I'm decent!" Alan called, not wanting to leave his nice warm blanket.**

** Rosa entered the room, "Good morning, my little mechanic." she said to Alan.**

** Alan just shivered, "Good morning, Rosa." he said, hugging his knees to his chest.**

** "Well, if you're feeling chilly, Alan," Rosa said. "then, a nice warm breakfast is the ticket for you!"**

** Alan rubbed his sleepy brown eyes, "Okay, Rosa." he said.**

** Shortly after getting dressed in an old orange sweater, blue corduroys, white socks, and brown boots that used to belong to Henry & Stanley, Alan went down to the dining room for breakfast.**

** "Well, here he is now," Stanley laughed playfully. "Alan the Night Owl strikes again!"**

** "Hey, Stanley," Alan said. "please don't tease me like that! You act as if I did another Chan plan X!"**

** "I'll **_**still**_** get you for that!" Henry threatened Alan.**

** "I **_**already**_** apologized for that," Alan protested. "would you just let **_**that**_** go already?"**

** After breakfast, the ten Chan children bundled up and went out to play in the snow.**

** While he & Anne were helping Mimi & Scooter with building a snowman, Henry hit Alan with a fast flying snowball.**

** "Hey, Henry," Scooter asked. "what did you do that for?"**

** Alan, who was bundled in extra layers of clothing to stay at his warmest, was now shivering.**

** "**_**That**_** was for the Chan plan X incident!" Henry said.**

** During the snowball war, Tom's glasses got fogged up and he ended up hitting Suzie who was on **_**his**_** team.**

** A few hours later, Alan was finishing up the invention he was making for his father when Mimi & Scooter came into the garage from the restaurant.**

** "Alan, Alan," Mimi called. "it is time for supper!"**

** "We are to be having supper in the restaurant," Scooter said to Alan. "so, you had better change into your best suit."**

** After Alan changed his clothes and entered the restaurant, he saw his family waiting to order their food.**

** After the waitress had brought them their food, Alan looked relieved that he got his project finished.**

** "We finally caught the jewel thief," Rosa said. "and I got my wedding ring back!"**

** Scooter looked a bit worried though, "Stanley?" he asked.**


	10. Shopping Day

** Shopping Day**

** "Yes, Scooter," Stanley answered. "what is it?"**

** "Would you & Henry mind taking me to the toy store tomorrow," Scooter asked Stanley. "I need to pick something up for Mimi."**

** "But of course, Scooter," Henry said just before Stanley could even speak. "we would love to take you shopping for Mimi."**

** "Suzie?" Mimi asked worriedly.**

** "Yes, Mimi," Suzie answered. "what is it?"**

** "Would you & Anne mind taking me to the comic bookstore tomorrow," Mimi asked Suzie. "I need to pick something up for Scooter."**

** "But of course, Mimi," Anne said just before Suzie could even speak. "we would love to take you shopping for Scooter."**

** Alan took a sip of his water and shivered with cold chills.**

** "Are you cold, Tiger?" Anne asked Alan feeling concerned about him.**

** Alan's teeth were chattering, but he managed to answer Anne's question anyway.**

** "Yes I am." Alan answered Anne.**

** The next day, Henry, Stanley, and Scooter dropped Suzie, Anne, and Mimi off at the comic bookstore.**

** A few minutes later at the comic book store, Suzie & Anne were showing Mimi comic book after comic book.**

** After paying for her selected comic book for Scooter, Mimi left the comic bookstore with Suzie & Anne to wait for the boys.**

** Over at the toy store, Stanley & Henry were showing Scooter stuffed animal after stuffed animal.**

** After paying for his selected stuffed animal for Mimi, Scooter left the toy store with Stanley & Henry to pick the girls up in the Chan van.**

** Once at their mansion, Henry & Suzie took the unwrapped Christmas presents to each of their youngest siblings' closets and hid them there.**

** Then, Henry and the others rode off to the dollar store to purchase some more giftwrap because they had run out.**


	11. Gift Wrapping Part 1

** Gift Wrapping Part 1**

** By the time they got home, it was **_**nearly**_** supper time as Anne & Stanley went up to help Mimi & Scooter with wrapping the presents that they had picked out.**

** Mimi & Scooter remained downstairs as Flip & Nancy ran up to them.**

** "Mimi, Scooter," Nancy shouted worriedly. "thank goodness you both are home!"**

** Mimi & Scooter looked at one another seriously.**

** "What's the matter?" Scooter asked Nancy worriedly.**


	12. Gift Wrapping Part 2

** Gift Wrapping Part 2**

** "It's Alan! Come quickly!" Flip answered Scooter just before Nancy even got the chance to answer.**

** "Don't tell me that he had fallen asleep again!" Mimi said to Nancy & Flip.**

** Flip & Nancy looked at one another seriously.**

** "Alan is reading his favorite book, **_**Something Wicked This Way Comes**_** written by Ray Bradbury right now as he is shivering." Flip answered Mimi.**

** "Though Alan **_**is**_** so cold right now," Nancy told Mimi & Scooter urgently. "that he is **_**near to**_** falling asleep again!"**

** "And we **_**cannot**_** have **_**that**_**!" Scooter exclaimed urgently.**

** Scooter & Mimi quickly followed Nancy & Flip to the sofa where Alan sat shivering & reading.**

** "Oh, not again," Alan yawned. "I... am... ever... so... weary..."**

** Alan then & there fell fast asleep.**

** "Alan! Alan! Wake up, Alan!" Scooter yelped out.**

** Alan did not even stir, his eyes stayed closed as he rested.**

** Henry came into the living room from the kitchen to find Alan fast asleep.**

** "Oh no," Henry exclaimed irritably. "not again! Scooter!"**

** "Yes, Captain?" Scooter answered Henry.**

** "Go and get Anne, maybe **_**she**_** can snap Alan from his trance!" Henry ordered Scooter.**

** "But, Henry," Scooter protested. "Anne is busy helping me wrap the present that I got for Mimi!"**

** "Now, Scooter!" Henry ordered irritably.**


	13. Gift Wrapping Part 3

** Gift Wrapping Part 3**

** "Yes, Captain." Scooter said to Henry, sighing in defeat.**

** Scooter quickly raced up the stairs to Mimi's bedroom where Anne was wrapping the comic book that Mimi had picked out for him, she had already finished wrapping the stuffed rabbit that Scooter picked out to give to Mimi for Christmas.**

** Scooter knocked upon Mimi's door urgently.**

** "Don't come in here, Scooter!" Anne scolded from the other side of Mimi's bedroom door.**

** "Anne, **_**please**_** come out here," Scooter called out. "this is **_**urgent**_**! Alan needs **_**you**_**!"**

** "I'm busy wrapping your gift for Mimi," Anne called irritably through Mimi's closed door. "so, will you **_**please**_** get Suzie!"**

** "Okay." Scooter sighed sadly.**

** Scooter found Suzie in the kitchen helping Elizabeth with fixing supper.**

** For supper tonight, Suzie & Elizabeth were making grilled chicken, wild rice with carrots & broccoli, and milk.**

** Scooter came into the kitchen with an extra down blanket in his hands for Alan, "Suzie, I **_**already**_** have a blanket for Alan who **_**really**_** needs help!" he said urgently.**

** "I am coming, Scooter." Suzie said.**

** Suzie ran into the living room with Scooter at her heels.**

** "Annie," Alan called out in his sleep. "help me! Help me! Help me, I'm slipping!"**

** "Suzie, do you think you could do **_**something**_** to wake Alan from his trance?" Flip asked.**

** Suzie walked up to the spot where Alan sat on the sofa as Scooter covered his sleeping big brother with the down blanket.**

** Suzie hugged her sleeping brother, "Would you like me to make some soup for you, Alan?" she asked.**

** Alan just yawned, "No, thanks anyway, Suzie." he sighed in his sleep.**

** "Would you like me to make some honey lemon ginseng green tea for you? I know that's your favorite tea as well as Anne's favorite tea." Suzie said to Alan.**

** Alan yawned again, "No, thanks anyway, Suzie." he sighed in his sleep.**

** "Would you like me to make some hot chocolate for you?" Suzie asked Alan.**

** Alan yawned, "No, thanks anyway, Suzie." he sighed in his sleep again.**

** Tom came into the living room from the library.**

** "Is Alan fast asleep again?" Tom asked Suzie.**

** "Yes he is, Tom," Suzie answered worriedly. "and Alan won't wake up for **_**anything**_**!"**

** "Not even for tea or hot chocolate?" Tom asked Suzie in a worried whisper.**

** "Not even for tea or hot chocolate!" Suzie answered Tom in a worried whisper.**

** "Anne," Alan called out in his siesta. "help me! Help me! Help me!"**

** "Well, since he shuts the rest of us out," Tom whispered to Suzie. "the only one who can **_**really**_** do **_**anything**_** for Alan at this point... is Anne."**

** Alan just yawned & sighed serenely as Stanley came into the living room from his bedroom in one of his **_**many**_** disguises.**

** "Well," Stanley laughed playfully. "look who it is! Rip Van Alan Chan!"**

** Alan groaned groggily in his sleep.**

** "Stanley!" Suzie scolded sharply.**

** "Super sorry, Suzie." Stanley said.**

** "I know you mean well, Stan," Henry whispered gently. "but now is **_**not**_** the time for jokes!"**

** Alan yawned and sighed, "It's not Stanley's fault, I just hope my new invention works well." he said in his sleep.**

** "New invention?" Henry asked in confusion.**

** "What new invention?" Stanley asked in confusion.**

** "My Christmas present for Pop." Alan answered Henry & Stanley with a tired sounding sigh in his voice.**

** "Oh," Suzie, Henry, and Stanley said in unison. "I get it now!"**

** Anne was now finished wrapping Mimi's gift for Scooter and she came down to the living room to see what was wrong with Alan.**

** "Don't tell me," Anne said to her siblings. "Alan fell asleep again."**

** "Yes, he did, Anne." Henry said.**

** Anne put her hands upon Alan's shoulders, "Wake up, Tiger." she said to him.**

** Alan opened his eyes, "Oh, hello Annie." he said groggily.**

** "Welcome back to the World of the Conscious, Rip Van Alan!" Stanley teased.**

** "Oh ha ha, Stanley," Alan said sarcastically. "very funny."**

** "Hey, Stanley," Anne scolded firmly. "don't pick on Alan for something he can't help!"**

** "So sorry, Anne." Stanley said.**

** "Well you... you... you should be!" Anne scolded Stanley before she sneezed.**

** Suzie put her hand upon Anne's forehead, "Uh-oh, now this doesn't look so good to me!" she said to Anne.**


	14. Sick Over Christmas Time

** Sick Over Christmas Time**

** "What doesn't look so good to you, Suzie?" Anne asked.**

** "I was afraid of this." Suzie said.**

** "Afraid of what, Suzie?" Alan asked as he & Scooter reached out for Anne.**

** "Not so fast, boys," Suzie said sternly to Scooter & Alan. "Anne is sick with the flu! She has a fever of one hundred degrees!"**

** Anne sneezed again, "Does this mean that I will miss our annual tradition of opening one present on Christmas Eve, Suzie?" she asked.**

** "I'm afraid so, Anne." Suzie sighed.**

** Suzie took Anne to her bedroom where she could get some well deserved rest.**

** While Suzie was taking care of Anne, Stanley came in and helped himself to the **_**last**_** glass of orange juice in the **_**entire**_** mansion.**

** James came up to the kitchen just in time to see Stanley shoot the plastic orange juice container into the recycling bin.**

** "Where is Sheila?" James asked Stanley.**

** "Anne is sick in bed with the flu, but now, I'm in a jam! I drank the last glass of orange juice in this **_**entire**_** house!" Stanley told James guiltily.**

** Now, James wasn't too happy with what Stanley did.**


	15. Kindnesses For Anne

** Kindnesses For Anne**

** "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, STANLEY MATE," James yelled furiously. "ANNE **_**NEEDED**_** THAT ORANGE JUICE!"**

** "Though, we **_**do**_** have **_**plenty**_** of milk." Stanley told James, now feeling embarrassed.**

** Suzie came downstairs from Anne's bedroom.**

** "Now, Stanley," Suzie scolded sharply. "you **_**know**_** milk doesn't taste too good when a person is sick!"**

** "I must go to the corner store for more orange juice for Sheila." James said urgently.**

** James put on his winter coat and walked straight down to the corner store in the blizzard to buy more orange juice for Anne.**

** While James was out buying orange juice, Suzie served dinner to her family in the dining room.**

** After she had finished her own supper, Mimi took Anne's supper to her on a tray.**

** A few days later, during a snowball war, Jasmine Knight stopped by the Chan family's mansion.**

** "Hi, Ali." Jasmine said gently.**

** Alan got hit with a snowball by Flip.**

** "Greetings, Jasmine." Alan said.**

** "So, Ali," Jasmine asked now feeling concerned. "I heard Anne was sick, how is she doing?"**

** "I am doing just fine!" someone exclaimed from behind Alan & Jasmine.**

** Anne appeared outside in her snowsuit, mittens, and hat.**

** "Anne," Alan exclaimed. "you're well again!"**


	16. Anne Relieves Alan

** Anne Relieves Alan**

** "Buddy," Anne asked Alan in a concerned voice. "did you hurt yourself?"**

** Alan moved his left arm and his shoulder made a noise with a loud **_**crack**_**.**

** "My shoulder is a bit tired, I guess I need to give my arm a good rest." Alan said to Anne.**

** Alan suddenly felt two snowballs hit him in the back of his head.**

** "Gotcha, Alan!" Mimi shouted.**

** "Yeah," Scooter shouted. "gotcha, Alan!"**

** Alan's shoulder still felt a bit on the tender side after he cracked his arm.**

** Alan made a snowball and ran after Mimi & Scooter.**

** "No so fast, Ali," Jasmine said sternly. "you really **_**should**_** rest that shoulder!"**

** "But, Jasmine," Alan protested. "my arm feels as good as new!"**

** "Okay, you win," Anne said to Alan. "just be careful with that arm of yours, Buddy."**

** "Okay, Anne." Alan sighed now feeling defeated.**

** The snowball fight continued as Alan was shielded by Anne & Jasmine who were on his team.**

** Jasmine noticed Anne shivering, so she wrapped the extra scarf she brought with her to the Chan mansion around Anne's neck so her best friend could be at her warmest.**

** Stanley threw a snowball and hit Jasmine **_**hard**_** in the left shoulder.**

** "No! Jasmine," Anne shouted. "time out, everybody! Time out!"**

** Everyone stopped in the middle of the snowball fight.**

** "What is it, Anne?" Henry asked.**

** "It is Jasmine, Henry," Anne answered. "we **_**really**_** must take her inside for some hot tea or some hot... ah!"**

** Anne was hit with a snowball by Flip.**

** "Hey, Chief, how could you do that to Anne," Scooter scolded Flip. "when she'd called for a time out?"**

** Anne began yawning and sighing wearily as she shivered with cold chills.**

** "Oh my gosh," Flip shouted. "I am **_**so**_** sorry, Anne!"**

** "Oh... oh... my... gosh," Anne said while yawning. "I... am... so... sleepy... Alan... James... somebody... please... catch... me..."**

** Anne began to fall right into snow.**

** "Annie!" Alan shouted running to his twin sister.**

** "Sheila," James shouted running to Anne. "no!"**

** Henry gently caught Anne in his arms just before she hit the snowy ground, "Don't worry, everyone, I've got her." he whispered gently.**

** "So," Stanley asked. "what should we do with Sleeping Annie here, she looks like she's in a coma!"**

** "Agreed," Tom said. "but at least she's not somniloquous."**

** "Alan," Anne called out in her sleep. "Alan!"**

** Alan ran to Anne's side, "Don't worry, Cheetah Cup, I'm right here." he said to Anne gently.**

** Suzie felt the skin on Anne's hands through her cotton mittens, "Her skin is as cold as ice! We have got to take Anne inside and bundle her up in blankets and give her some of my honey lemon ginseng tea!" she exclaimed.**

** "And set her by the fire! Oh, I feel so guilty for what I've done!" Flip exclaimed.**

** What the others didn't know was that Anne was only **_**pretending**_** to be in a frozen Sleeping Beauty state in order to teach Flip a lesson about throwing a snowball at her during a time out during a snowball fight.**

** "Don't, Flip," Nancy scolded. "just don't! We need to take Anne inside!"**

** After they went inside and set Anne gently in one of the armchairs.**

** Suzie gave Jasmine some of her famous hot chocolate with whipped cream & cinnamon as Anne pretended to stir.**

** "Alan?" Anne asked, now pretending to be groggy.**

** Anne could see that her elder twin brother had a stern expression on his face, "Why did you do what you just did?" Alan asked her sternly.**

** "I just wanted to teach Flip a lesson about throwing snowballs during a time out during a snowball fight." Anne answered Alan innocently.**

** Alan just chuckled lightly, "Cheetah, I know you wanted to scare Flip but that **_**wasn**_**'**_**t**_** very kind, scaring your **_**favorite**_** brother like that!" he said to Anne.**

** "It also wasn't bonzer of you to scare your boyfriend like that, Sheila!" James scolded Anne.**

** "What should I do the next time Flip tries something like that **_**again**_**?" Anne asked Alan & James.**

** "That's simple, Sheila," James advised Anne. "next time, threaten to put a mouse in his bed while he sleeps!"**

** Everybody but Flip was laughing.**

** Charlie & Rosa came into the living room from wrapping Christmas presents in their bedroom.**

** "What is going on here?" Charlie asked sternly.**

** "Sorry, Pop," Anne said. "I pretended to be in a trance to teach Flip a lesson about throwing snowballs at people during a snowball fight's time out."**

** "Now, Anne," Charlie scolded. "you know it's wrong to scare your siblings in the manner that you did."**

** "**_**Way**_** wrong," Anne sighed. "sorry, Pop, sorry, Flip."**

** "And, Flip," Rosa scolded. "you know it's wrong to hit another person with a snowball when a time out is called during a snowball fight!"**

** "**_**Way**_** wrong," Flip sighed. "sorry, Rosa, sorry, Anne."**


	17. A Merry Christmas Eve

** A Merry Christmas Eve**

** "Now, why don't you two kiss and make up?" Rosa asked Flip & Anne.**

** "Kiss and make up," Flip & Anne asked Rosa in unison. "are you **_**trying**_** to kid us?"**

** "Alright then," Charlie said to Anne & Flip with a chuckle. "**_**hug**_** and make up!"**

** Anne reached out for Flip and hugged him and Flip reached out for Anne and hugged her too.**

** Henry appeared in the living room from the kitchen, "Anne, Flip, lunch is on the table! We are having my famous grilled cheese & tomato sandwiches with vegetable soup!" he called out.**

** "Alright," Anne & Flip exclaimed. "my favorite!"**

** They raced off to the dining room.**

** "Slow down," Rosa reprimanded Anne & Flip. "no running in the house!"**

** Anne & Flip slowed their steps to a walk then stopped and turned around.**

** "Oh, oops!" Anne & Flip said in unison.**

** Anne & Flip walked quickly out of the living room and straight to the dining room for lunch.**

** During lunchtime, Anne popped a question on Alan.**

** "Hey, Alan?" Anne asked.**

** "Yes, Anne," Alan answered. "what is it?"**

** "Would you like to play a good game of Ghost," Anne asked Alan. "you know, just you & me?"**

** Alan looked Henry's stern expression and sighed heavily.**

** "So sorry, Annie," Alan answered. "but I have to practice with Henry, Stanley, Suzie, and Tom for our upcoming concert."**

** "Oh." Anne sighed sadly, she was disappointed.**

** "Come on, guys," Henry said to Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Tom. "let's go and practice now that we have finished our lunch."**

** "Right, Henry!" Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Tom said in unison with a salute of their right hands.**

** Henry and the others prepared to walk off to the mansion's concert hall to practice when Anne stopped them.**

** "Wait a sec, Henry," Anne asked. "may I come with you, just to watch you guys practice? **_**Please**_**?"**

** Anne gave Henry a look that showed cuteness & innocence.**

** "So sorry, Anne, but, that is a **_**huge**_** no can do," Henry said sternly. "because you're **_**not**_** a full fledged member of the band."**

** "Oh, right." Anne sighed sadly.**

** "We'll need someone to make dinner for us, why don't you make some of your famous chilli con carne, we'll have a super hunger when we are through with practice after all." Stanley said to Anne, at the same time teasing her.**

** "Make your own chilli con carne, for it won't be done by me! Unless..." Anne said to Stanley, annoyed with him.**

** "Unless what?" Stanley asked.**

** "Unless you apologize to me for the way you treated me just now!" Anne said.**

** "No way! I will **_**never**_** apologize to an **_**obnoxious**_** girl like **_**you**_**!" Stanley said to Anne disagreeably.**

** Anne just ran up to her room, **_**still**_** feeling hurt by Stanley's words.**

** "Nice going, Stanley!" Henry said firmly.**

** "What did I do **_**this time**_**?" Stanley asked Henry.**

** "You **_**really**_** upset our best sous chef!" Suzie scolded.**

** "I'll apologize to her," Stanley sighed. "**_**after**_** band practice."**

** Tom looked at his trombone case and sighed, "I don't **_**really**_** feel up to practicing right now." he said.**

** Tom put his trombone case down and ran out of the room.**

** "What's the matter, Tom?" Alan asked worriedly.**

** "I'll be right back," Tom said to Alan. "I just have to check up on Anne!"**

** A few moments later, Tom saw that Anne's door was open just a crack, so he heard the sound of Anne harmonious singing voice and melodious keyboard playing, she was playing her old toy keyboard.**

** Anne: **_**Silent night**_**;**

_**Holy night**_**;**

_**All is calm**_**;**

_**All is bright**_**;**

_**Round yon virgin**_**;**

_**Mother and child**_**;**

_**Holy imfant so**_**;**

_**Tender and mild**_**;**

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_**;**

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_**;**

_**Silent night**_**;**

_**Holy night**_**;**

_**Shepherds quake**_**;**

_**At the sight**_**;**

_**Glories stream from heaven afar**_**;**

_**Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah**_**;**

_**Christ**_**, **_**the savior is born**_**;**

_**Christ**_**, **_**the savior is born**_**;**

_**Silent night**_**;**

_**Holy night**_**;**

_**Son of God**_**;**

_**Love**_**'**_**s pure light**_**;**

_**Radiant beams from thy holy face**_**;**

_**With the dawn of redeeming grace**_**;**

_**Jesus**_**, **_**Lord at thy birth**_**;**

_**Jesus**_**, **_**Lord at thy birth**_**.**

** Tom was entranced by Anne beautiful voice and melodious keyboard playing.**

_**That is amazing**_**, Tom thought. **_**Anne has inherited Mom**_**'**_**s keyboard playing and singing talents**_**!**

** Anne saw a shadow at her door, "Who's there?" she asked, feeling alarmed.**

_**I had better be going**_**! Tom thought urgently.**

** Tom ran back to Henry and the other band members.**

** "So, Tom," Henry asked, now feeling intrigued. "how is Anne doing?"**

** "Anne is pretty good! She can **_**actually**_** play the keyboard," Tom answered Henry, his idol. "and she has Mom's beautiful singing voice, I heard her singing **_**Silent Night**_**."**

** "It's true that Anne can sing," Alan said to Tom. "but she only sings **_**really well**_** when she is either around **_**me**_** or when she's alone somewhere."**

** A few hours later, Henry and the other band members smelled something wonderful.**

** "Oh wow," Suzie exclaimed. "Anne must be making her famous chilli con carne!"**

** A few minutes later, Stanley went into the kitchen to apologize to Anne.**

** "Anne, I'm so sorry for upsetting you, I was a real doofus," Stanley sighed. "could you ever forgive me?"**

** Anne playfully punched Stanley in his left shoulder, "You are forgiven." she said to Stanley.**

** After supper was over, it was time for the Chan family's annual Christmas Eve tradition.**

** Suzie handed a tidily wrapped package off to Anne, "Here, Anne, this is from me, go ahead and open it." she said gently.**

** Just as she was about to open the gift she got from Suzie, Charlie stopped Anne by placing a wrapped rectangular box to her, "Tom told Rosa & me about your talents, Anne, so, we thought you could **_**really**_** use this." he said to her kindly.**


	18. A Merry Christmas Day

** A Merry Christmas Day**

** Anne tore open the wrapping paper eagerly, "Oh my gosh! You guys got me a **_**real**_** electric keyboard **_**complete**_** with a stand! Thank you so much!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "Play something for us, Dear." Rosa said to Anne gently.**

** Anne swallowed hard, "Right now? Oh wham bam, am I **_**ever**_** in a jam!" she exclaimed, she had a lump caught in her throat.**

** "You're not nervous," Stanley asked. "are you, Anne?"**

** "You can **_**bet**_** I'm nervous," Anne said to Stanley as James came up to the living room. "I've **_**never**_** done **_**anything**_** like this before, I've always been a stand in, **_**never**_** a performer!"**

** "Oh, Sheila," James said gently. "come into the kitchen for some tea with me! **_**That**_** should calm your jitters."**

** "Thank you, James." Anne said.**

** While Anne & James were getting their tea, the Chan family's tradition continued.**

** Henry opened his gift from Stanley, "Oh wow! A new deck of cards! Thank you, Stan!" he exclaimed cheerfully.**

** "A new guitar case! I love it, thank you!" he said to Henry.**

** Mimi opened the stuffed rabbit she got from Scooter and hugged it and handed it back to Scooter temporarily, "There's a hug in my bunny, Skip, and he's going to give it to you! Because I love him as much as I love **_**you**_**, Scooter!" Mimi exclaimed.**

** Scooter took Skip, hugged the stuffed rabbit, then handed it back to Mimi.**

** Flip opened the book he got from Nancy and Nancy opened the easel she got from Flip.**

** Tom opened the new sweater vest he got from Suzie.**

** And Alan opened the new tool kit that he got from Anne just as she & James came back into the living room with their cups of honey lemon ginseng green tea.**

** After the twosome finished their tea, James had turned to Anne.**

** "Are you ready to sing, Sheila?" James asked Anne.**

** "I **_**still**_** have a case of the butterflies." Anne confessed to James.**

** Alan walked up to Anne.**

** "Don't worry about that now," Alan said to Anne kindly. "all you must know is that I **_**love**_** the new tool kit you gave me."**

** "Just promise me," Anne said. "that you will hit the pillows early tonight, Alan."**

** "I promise," Alan said to Anne. "just focus on **_**me**_** when you play and sing."**

** Anne just then sat at her new keyboard, focused on singing **_**only**_** for Alan to calm her nerves even more, and began to play her keyboard and sing at the same time.**

** Anne: **_**Silent night**_**;**

_**Holy night**_**;**

_**All is calm**_**;**

_**All is bright**_**;**

_**Round yon virgin**_**;**

_**Mother and child**_**;**

_**Holy imfant so**_**;**

_**Tender and mild**_**;**

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_**;**

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_**;**

_**Silent night**_**;**

_**Holy night**_**;**

_**Shepherds quake**_**;**

_**At the sight**_**;**

_**Glories stream from heaven afar**_**;**

_**Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah**_**;**

_**Christ**_**, **_**the savior is born**_**;**

_**Christ**_**, **_**the savior is born**_**;**

_**Silent night**_**;**

_**Holy night**_**;**

_**Son of God**_**;**

_**Love**_**'**_**s pure light**_**;**

_**Radiant beams from thy holy face**_**;**

_**With the dawn of redeeming grace**_**;**

_**Jesus**_**, **_**Lord at thy birth**_**;**

_**Jesus**_**, **_**Lord at thy birth**_**.**

** When Anne finished her song, Charlie, as well as Henry & Stanley felt a **_**pang**_** of nostalgia, Rosa felt a sensation of serenity and touched.**

** Suzie looked amazed.**

** Alan was feeling happy and serene, in fact, the song made him feel a little **_**too**_** serene.**

** Tom was feeling happy yet at the same time, he felt a terrible **_**pang**_** of sadness.**

** Flip felt shocked, he didn't think of Anne having a voice **_**that**_** beautiful.**

** Nancy felt a bit warm & cozy because of the song.**

** Whereas Mimi & Scooter felt happy, but also left out because they barely remembered their mother in comparison to their older brothers & sisters.**

** Charlie & Rosa, Suzie & Tom, and Mimi & Scooter were all sobbing like crazy.**

** "Akiko loved playing the keyboard as well as singing!" Charlie sobbed bitterly.**

** "Who's Akiko, Charlie?" Rosa asked while sobbing in confusion.**

** "She is my late wife," Charlie answered Rosa, sobbing. "she was also the mother of my ten children."**

** Rosa dried her eyes, "Whatever happened to her?" she asked Charlie.**

** "It was six years ago," Charlie told Rosa. "Akiko died giving birth to Scooter."**

** "I see." Rosa said to Charlie.**

** Suddenly, the clock in the living room chimed nine times.**

** "Oh my goodness," Charlie said with a good long stretch. "it is nine o'clock!"**

** "I guess we'd all better turn in so Saint Nicholas can come." Henry yawned.**

** Everyone went to their bedrooms for some well deserved shut eye.**

** During the night, a shadowy figure was watching Nancy through a crystal ball while she slept.**

** "Someday, my beauty," the figure said to a now sleeping Nancy. "I will use you to get to your clever father!"**

** The next morning, Scooter got up **_**extra**_** early and went to the tree.**

** "Mimi, Flip, Nancy, everyone," Scooter called out. "wake up! Santa Claus has been here!"**

** After Suzie had helped Elizabeth make a delicious breakfast, everyone opened the rest of their Christmas presents, but the best present for each Mimi & Scooter was a lot of love from their family.**


End file.
